Dangerous Type
by gooniegirl222
Summary: On a trip to kill some muggles Lucius and the boys find an interesting young woman with power and Voldemort decides he wants her...as his daughter since it'd be easier for him to manipulate her and with some luck she is looking for her father.
1. 1 Get Me That Girl

**_H.P. :Dangerous Type: Chapter 1: Get Me That Girl _**

**_Disclaimer: I own nothing of Harry Potter, that belongs to J.K.R. I only own Kylie, her crew, and her nemesis. Also, some new characters I created: Lucas, Adrian and Adena (twins) Death Eaters. _**

**Quick Character Bio: Kylie Hart: aka, Miss Kitty Hellfire, Miss Hellfire  
-age: 17 **

**-occupation: assassin/theif for the mafia; when in a street fight a boss saw her and seen 'potential'.**

**- Family Status: Her father was a wizard and her mother was a half-breed of human and demon. Her father's where abouts are unknowen and is her mothers. She was found wondering the streets when she was a toddler and adopted by Paul and Carrie Hart.   
(Origionally I was going to have her be the 'long lost daughter' of Lord Voldemort but not only is that done alot, but I wanted to add some more twist. You'll see.)**

**- Pass on Powers: (1) From her father- ability to projuct bolts of energy/eletricity (like Cole from Charmed)**

**(2)From mother- ability to fight like no ones ever seen (Like Phoebe from Charmed) )**

**-Power she gained from Dahofran (The demon Willow (Buffy t.v.s) got her powers from): Telekinesis, limited but eventually advances. **

**- Her 'Crew' : (1) Pryor: 18/f/ ny: half human, half fire demon, Pyroconetic**

**(2) Neko: 21/f/ ny: mutant: super intelligence**

**(3) J-lynn: 18/f/ny: half demon: super speed and elasticity (streatching) **

**(4)Christian: 19/m/ ny: mutant: Super strength**

**(5)Drake: 19/m: ny: graveyard shaman: loves Kylie, hates Draco and Jared. **

** Kylie, Pryor, Neko, J-lynn. Lucifers Angels.**

** Kylie, Pryor, Neko, J-lynn, Christian, Drake Black Hearts. **

** Each of them have a tattoo on their left thumb of a black heart.**

**- Her Nemesis (?): Jared Draven (fake name): 19/m/ny: half Shadow demon, half human. Loves Kylie, hates Drake more than Draco. **

**-Height: 5'5 -Weight: 125 lbs -Eyes: Dark Brown, outlined grey -Hair: Dark Brown -Skin: Tan, but not dark tan. **

**START **

It was a regular mission: find muggles, kill them, eliminate all witnesses and go back home.

Draco stands between his father and Blaise looking at the muggles around them at the county carnival, Lucas and Adrian behind them.

"What is that smell?" Adrian thinks outloud.

"Muggles." Draco answers.

"Or him." Blaise says looking at a heavy-set, balding, carnie with a five o'clock shadow and the lights glaring off his sweaty face.

Lucas laughs at Blaises joke and turns serious again with a look from Lucius.

"If you want to crack jokes next time stay back at the manor."

"Yes, sir." Lucas says, and mocks Lucius when he turns around; Lucius looks back to him. "What?"

Lucius raises his brow and looks back at the crowd.

"What the fuck are you looking at? Camel Jocky." a blond girl yells shoving a dark skinned teen girl away from her knocking over a garbage can.

She and the dirty blond haired guy with her laugh as the girl regains her balance and moves away from them.

"Excuse me?"

The five guys look to a black haired girl with a red halter top under a black zip-up hoodie and black capris, standing near them.

"What?" Draco says sounding snappy.

"I said excuse me as in can you move?" her tone turns to the same as his, and stares him down.

Draco smirks and moves out of the way and she steps up to a consessions stand and orders a pop.

"Hope Dr.Pepper is okay." She says into the molar mic, but to them she looks like she's talking to herself. "Good. Ko, are we clear?... Good."

"Who is she talking to?" Blaise asks Draco who was closest to her.

"Herself? I dont know." Draco answers.

"Who cares?" Lucas whispers staring openly at her ass.

The blond with whistles at the black haired girl and looks at the five causing her to look too, catching Lucas. She smiles and takes her drink from the woman and continues behind them leaving. A few feet she stands and talks to a red head and looks in the direction of the five, the boys still looking at her, and then to the blond who whistled. She hands the red head the pop and she takes a bag from the red head and continues away from them while the red head went towards them.

"I think we should change now." Lucius announces and looks back at the boys who were watching the red head come towards them. "Stop checking out the-"

The blond screaches holding her arms out and then pulls her wet tee away from her chest.

"Oh, Im so sorry!" the red head says.

"Yeah, your going to be sorry, this was my favorite shirt you ditse!"

"Now Hailey, calm down. I'm sure it was an accident." the dirty blond says, standing from the picnic table.

"Dont tell me to calm down Brad! Look at my shirt!" the blond turns and smacks the red head, then the red head smacks her back.

A loud explosion is herd as water from the lake behind them spouted up due to the explosion. People gather on the shore line and look at the water as something floats up to the top, others take their kids away to the sidewalk opposite of the lake. All while everyone else was in a up roar, the same black haired girl is seen walking from that side of the carnival. She smiles at the five.

"Get her! Stop her somebody!" a woman screams, "She killed my boyfriend!" ans screams pointing to the girl.

"I knew something was up." Lucas says.

"Holy shit!" Blaise exclaims as the black haired girl turns and shoots the woman who yelled for her to be stopped.

"How many shots was that?" Lucas asks.

"Three, four." Adrian answers.

The big sweaty man knocks the gun out of her hand and tries to grab hold of the black haired girl but she kicks him in the balls as he came at her, knees him in the face, and slams her elbow into his back sending him down the the ground. A woman smacks her with her purse as she turn around, she catches the purse on the fourth strike and rips it from her hand and smacks her with it knocking her down. A teen boy grabs her from behind, she kicks back hitting his leg and reaches her hand back gouging his eyes till he let her go. A man grabs her from behind and tries to push her to the ground. They stumble around until she got her foot behind his leg and slams him back into the ground landing ontop of him. She unbuckles his belt, picks up her gun, and swings the belt around Adrians neck holding the gun to his head.

"Im not going to hurt you." She immiediatly tells him, and Adrian raises his hands to the others mouthing to them not to do anything. "I just need a hostange to get me from here to the road, don't squirm and you wont get stabbed." she holds the gun in her right hand and pulls a knife from under her shirt and holds it at his neck, but not to the skin.

"So, who'd you kill?"

"Its none of your buisness." She tells him looking over her shoulder as she moves between two tents.

"Stay back." Adrian tells them, looking directly at his party. "We knew something was up when you were all calm."

"Don't press your luck." she tells him raising the knife higher on his neck as they reach the side walk.

A car and a hummer come skidding to a stop next to her.

"Hurry up, damn cops are coming in from everywhere!" a dirty blond yells from the driver seat of the car.

"When I say so I'm gonna let you go and your gonna pull away from me and run got it? Im going to shoot near you, not at you but cover your head to appear like you go away from me, got it?"

"Yeah."

"Now."

Adrian grabd the belt around his neck and takes off running from her back between some rides. She shoots a few rounds aiming above his head into the air, Adrian runs around the corner of a ride disappearing from her sight. A black haired guy in the hummer releases orange a green smoke bombs onto the sidewalk and throws some at the cop cars speeding towards them. Haily and Brad cover her from the car with the other girl as she get into the hummer.

"What the fuck was that Adrian? Stay back?" Lucas asks. "So, did you get her name and number?"

"She only needed me to get away."

"What? She tell you that?" Draco asks.

"Yes." Adrian answers.

"Come on." Lucius snaps, "In the chain." he orders.

The boys step closer putting the chain around theyre head, once all in Lucius presses the little snake on the pendant and they are taken back to the lair.

"Who was she!" Voldemort demands, stepping towards them, his robes swooshing behind him. "Adrian!"

"I dont know! She didn't say, but she's not with us."

"She will be, find her. I feel she can be useful to us. I don't care what you do but find her and bring her here."

"Yes sir." The boys reply in unison.


	2. 2 One Step Closer

**_H.P. :Dangerous Type: Chapter 2: One Step Closer_**

**_Disclaimer: I own nothing of Harry Potter, that belongs to J.K.R. I only own Kylie, her crew, and her nemesis. Also, some new characters I created: Lucas, Adrian and Adena (twins) Death Eaters. _**

The boys watch out the window at the New York City streets for the girl, driving around the area of the carnival the day before. Suddenly Adrian spots her, walking out of a resterant with an older man.

"Thats her!"

"Where?" Lucas asks.

"How can you tell for sure?" Draco asks from the driver seat.

"Because- I just know its her."

"Fine, Draco pull over." Blaise tells him.

Draco pulls the car over and turns the lights off. They watch her and the blond from the night before talk to the older man, kiss him on the cheek and leave to their cars which weren't from the night before.

"Hey fucker, its called a red light!" She yells slamming her hands on the hood of a car.

"Read the sign, no turn on red asshole!" the blond yells as the car turns.

Blaise and Lucas yawn and shake their heads.

"Woah, did I just see that?" Blaise asks, as she threw some sort of glowing ball at the car causing the bumper to break off and drag from the rear.

"I think so." Draco says. "how interesting." he murmurs.

"I know thats the blond, but I dont think thats her." Blaise says. "She had black hair, not- well, there she is." Blaise says as she shakes her head and her hair turns brown. "Her hair must've been faked like yesterday."

She stands next to a 67' Ford Shelby Mustang Gt-500, and puts her bag in the trunk and sits in the car with the blond. A moment later the lights come on and she pulls out onto the road. A few seconds later Draco pulls out and begins following her.

"Are we just going to follow her home or what?" Lucas asks, then gets an idea. "We wouldnt happen to have an invisibility potion handy would we?"

"No." Draco relplies.

"But we do have a cloak." Adrian informs.

"What do you want to be invisible for?"

"Hello? Go into her house." Lucan answers.

"You're such a pervert." Adrian tells him.

"The lord did say anything." Blaise says, thinking.

"The library?" Draco asks outloud, pulling over onto the street as she turns into the parking lot.

They watch her get out of the car and tell the blond something leaning in through the window, and takes something from her before going into the library.

"Adrian, get the cloak and follow her."

"Why me? It was Lucas's idea."

"Because I don't trust Lucas to do it, and I'm tired; so I don't feel like getting up."

"Oh, like I'm not." Adrian murmurs pulling the cloak out of the pocket on the back of the driver seat. "I'll be back."

"Yeah, Don't take all night." Blaise yells, "I'm going to sleep, wake me up when he gets back."

"Shay up." Lucas pushes the passenger seat.

Adrian goes around to the entrance of the library and opens the door going in causing the librarian to look but to see no one there. The old man bends his brows and continues checking in books. Adrian looks around for her, the the left a childrens section, no. Straight ahead bathrooms and a stairecase, no. Then looking to the right he sees her sitting on a chair typing fast on a keyboard. He moves closer and jumps as the printer turns on at the refrence desk and papers begin to spit out. The wirring stops and Adrian snatches the papers as she gets up. She looks seeing no papers and looks around the library, it being on ly her and a few others. She pulls the bottom out seeing there was paper and looks at the little screen with it saying 'ready'. She looks around with the feeling of another presence other than those she can see and looks directly at Adrian, and shakes her head going back to her seat. She presses print again and goes back over to the printer. Smiling she picks up the papers as they print, glancing at every other one. She goes back to the computer and turns it off. Adrian goes back to the car with the papers he stole from her, looking at them as he went.

"What is that?" Lucas asks.

"A list." Adrian answers.

"Of what?" Draco asks.

"People, ages from 36 to 50." Adrian answers.

"A hit list maybe?" Blaise says.

"I don't think so." Adrian says.

"She's leaving." lucas announces, seeing the Shelby pull up to the light a few feet a head of them.

"Do we follow her some more?" Blaise asks.

"It's nearly ten." Lucas yawns.

Draco finishes a yawn, "I hate this time difference shit." He starts the car and follows her.

Almost home, the blond notices the same green nissan following them for the past half hour.

"I think we're being followed."

"By who? Its ten o'clock at night."

"That black car behind us."

Taking a quick glance in the mirror she sees the car and decides her friend was right.

"You're paranoid. It's not a cop, cops dont drive nissans when theyre undercover."

"Still following us."

"Alright." she watches for a driveway, and turns into the first one with no car in it and turns the car lights off.

They watch the car go bye, and she backs out of the drive and starts following them with her lights off.

"They caught us." Adrian announces looking behind him, seeing the silver stripe on the black car.

"Great following skills Draco." Lucas says saycastically.

"Do you wanna drive?" Draco snaps. "Didn't think so." Draco does as she did and pulls into a clear drive way and turns the lights off.

"I guess they weren't following us." the blond looks back and turns around.

"Leave the lights off." Blaise tells Draco as he backes out of the drive and continues leaving more space between them.

Another ten minuits later she pulls into a circle drive and parks the car, gets out and retrives the bag from the trunk.

"Whats the address?" Lucas asks.

"Looks like 2013." Draco says looking at the mail box, "Yeah, 2013."

Blaise writes it on the back of his hand and smiles, "Okay, lets go home."


	3. 3 AnswersCloser

**_H.P. :Dangerous Type: Chapter 3: Answers/Closer_**

**_Disclaimer: I own nothing of Harry Potter, that belongs to J.K.R. I only own Kylie, her crew, and her nemesis. Also, some new characters I created: Lucas, Adrian and Adena (twins) Death Eaters. _**

The boys follow the girls to the mall, then seperate from them for a while so they don't get suspicious of them and catch up with them in the food court.

"So any luck finding your dad on the list yet?"

"Nothing." She lays her head on the table and sighs bringing it back up. "Sometimes I wonder why I bother."

"Cause the parents are well, not very good, honestly." says the dirty blond.

"Her mom is dead and her father is insaine, I'd say they're well beyond not very good; no offence." says a brunette.

"Gee, thanks J-lynn for the reflection on my parents. Want to talk about yours?"

"No thanks Kylie, yours are much more interesting." J-lynn says drinking some of her cappichino.

"How about yours Neko, how are they?" Kylie asks.

"Just fine." the petite dirty blond answers.

"It needs sugar." the blond says.

"To you everything needs sugar." Neko says, "Here Pryor taste this, it needs sugar. Here pryor have some, is it sugar? what is it with you and sugar?"

"Um... its good?" Pryor, the blond girl says with a smile.

The girls laugh and Neko pushes Pryors head, and Pryor pokes her arm.

"How many more names are on the list?"

"There was about 110, not I'm down to about 99."

"I would've given up by now." Neko says.

"Why do you want to know who they are anyways? You're here, you're here. They could be assholes for all you know." Pryor says, "I'm glad I was adopted cause i can make up stories that they were wonderful people when I have no idea if they are or not."

"What about you J-lynn, are you happy not knowing who your parents are?" Neko asks.

"Honestly, yes. Like Pryor said." J-lynn says licking the foam off her finger.

"Gee, you guys are lots of help and support."

"You never asked for any." Pryor sips her coffee.

Kylie throws her balled up straw paper at Pryor and calls her a pig.

"I'm not a pig, I'm a turtle." Pryor shoots the paper back at Kylie.

"Can we go now? My butt hurts. Neko announces.

"Well, if you wernt on it so much maybe it wouldn't hurt so much." Kylie says standing.

"And if you wern't a bitch so much maybe you'd have more friends." Neko shoots back.

"Oh," Kylie holds a hand over her heart, "I'm a bitch now? I'm a bitch now! Who pays te eletricity bill? For your tv, computer and video games. Who pays the gas bill so you have hot water, and who-"

Smiling, "You'r bitching."

"Well you said I was a bitch, so I bitch."

"Pryor's the real bitch." Neko says.

"No, I'm the whore." Pryor points to herself. "Kyle's the bitch, your the brain, and Jay is the silent one."

"I'am not the brain." Neko folds her arms.

"Whats 2700 divided by 15?" J-lynn asks.

"108, damn it. That just proves I'm good in math." Neko says.

"Who wa the 8th U.S. president?" Pryor asks.

"()"

"See now I didn't know that."

"What is the meaning of life?" Kylie asks.

"How the hell should I know?"

"The meaning of life?" Pryor repeats. "To have as much fun, cause destruction, and have freaky wild sex in public places."

"As long as I'm not around for the last one, knock yourself out. And as long as it's in your car, not mine."

The boys chuckle a little at their conversation.

"What are we doing tonight?"

"Sleep." Draco murmurs.

"I want to go to a club." Pryor announces.

"Which one?" Kylie asks.

"Club M, where else?"

The girls disappear going down an escalator.

"We're leaving." Draco announces.

"Why?" Lucas asks.

"I'm tired, and we know what the list is for." Draco says going towards the mens bathrooms.

They look around seeing it was empty and go back to the lair.


	4. 4 Club M Part 1

**_H.P. :Dangerous Type: Chapter 4: Club M Part One_**

**_Disclaimer: I own nothing of Harry Potter, that belongs to J.K.R. I only own Kylie, her crew, and her nemesis. Also, some new   
characters I created: Lucas, Adrian and Adena (twins) Death Eaters. _**

**_2nd Disclaimer: I own nothing of Angel, Charmed, or Buffy the Vampire Slayer; some characters may be mentioned in this chapter, and possibly (a little) out of character. _**

The boys watch the group park a few spaces up off on the other side of the stre of them and get out of three cars. Kylie and the black haired guy in the black corvette with the silver stripe. Pryor and the dirty blond in a red mustang boss 302 with a black stripe. Then Neko and J-lynn in a dark purple Lamborghini Gallardo. They watch them go back into an ally where a line of people were out to the street, and get in the line.

"Hey Diamond." The gils say together at the tall, muscular, black bouncer they nicknamed Diamond from the one in his ear. "Hi Nigel."

"Whats up ladies? Any picks tonight?" Diamond says in his deep voice looking down the line at the people.

The girls turn and look down the line and Pryors eyes stop on Draco and Blaise talking.

"Yeah." Pryor says, "See those two-"

"Four." Kylie corrects.

"The four at the end, and the two girls there."

"The blonds?"

"No, the brunette and red head." Kylie tells him.

"Thats it?" Nigel asks.

"Yep."

Nigel unhooks the red velvet rope and lets the six by and gives the rope to Diamond as he goes down the line picking the people out.

Pryor takes off her blakc leather jacket with their logo of Lucifers Angels on the back, and tosses it at Kylie.

"Make sure Ruby gets that before you disappear. Come on Christian." she orders the dirty blond pulling him onto the dance floor that was crowded with people dancing to the beats of Rob Zombie's "Feel so Numb."

The boys, all but Lucas cringe at the loud music and bright strobe lights swirling around the room.

"Oh yeah!" Lucas grins. "Come get me before you leave."

"Hold it there." Draco grabs the back of his shirt. "We're here for a reason, not to go getting it on with some muggle slut."

"She's at the bar." Adrian announces seeing her standing on the bar talking to someone below her.

They watch Kylie sit on the bar with the black haired guy she came with. They move slowly through the slew of people looking at all of them. In the corner Adrian sees a girl dressed in white being bitten on the wrists and inner arm. In another corner was a couple getting it on, and through the open door next to them they could see others doing the same. A couple they pass by stop kissing and growl at them showing fangs that were stainded with blood.

"Please tell me we are not in a vampire club." Adrian says to Lucas who wasn't really listening.

"Yeah, vampires- where?" Lucas looks at Adrian.

"I think so." Draco says finally making it to the bar. "Water." he orders.

The blond behind the counter laughs, "Sorry hun, we don't serve water here. You can get a beer, mixers, shots, and if your special blood."

"Beer." Draco picks giving the woman an odd look at the word 'blood'.

"Three bucks."

Draco drops a five and she gives him two.

"Where are the bathrooms?"

Ruby points, "Up those stairs, first door on the left; but if I were you I wouldn't go any further than that." she warns Adrian.

"She's gorgous." Lucas yells to Blaise over the music.

"Who?" Ruby asks them, and looks where they're looking. "Oh, thats Kyle. She's one of the owners of this place. You'd have to get in line behind Drake, Spike and Cole."

"Which one is that with her?"

"Drake." Ruby answers, "I wouldn't mess with any of them though."

"Why is that?"

"Are you human?" Ruby asks, "I mean human-human."

"Wizard." Draco informs her.

"Alright then, you've proably noticed by now what kinda club this is. Drake is a shaman, Spike is a brit like you and a vampire. Cole is a half-breed of Human and demon. Oh, and then theres also Jared who's like Cole but more powerful, and the last thing that had his eye aimed at her went swimming with the fishes if you catch my drift."

"Which one if them did it?" Blaise asks.

"Could've been any of them if not all of them." Ruby answers and tends to a guy behind Draco.

"Who are the others with her?" Draco asks.

Ruby looks to Kylie and her crew, "Her crew, her and the othe rthree girls make up Lucifers Angels. The whole lot is knowen as the Black Hearts. The blond with red streaks is Pryor, she's half fire demon and won't think twice to chrisp you. Neko is the tiny one next to her and is super smart; I graduated school in honors and she younger than me and her i.q. is at genius level. J-lynn is the short haired one, she's silent but deadly. Christian, the one with Pryor maybe stoned most of the time but don't let that fool you, he oculd still kick your ass. His door swings both ways so I'd watch your ass." the boys look to her and back to them.

"So what is Kylie?" Draco asks.

"Don't know. She was an orfan and thats all I really know about her. Now she works for Nino, as do the others."

"Who's Nino?" Blaise asks.

"You don't know Nino Pancamo? What planet are you from? Anyway, he's the big Italian mob boss here in Nyc and getting bigger thanks to them. But he takes good care of em' as you can see those cloths and their cars arnt cheap."

"Ah, whos that?" Lucas asks seeing a tall, dark figure go up to Kylie.

"That would be Spike." Ruby tells them and leaves down the bar to them, she takes Spikes trench coat and hangs it next to the Lucifers Angels Jackets.

"Looks alot like you Draco, don't you think?" Blaise points out.

"When he wore his hair slicked back like that maybe." Lucas says, and laughs. "I'd die if he was related to you."

They watch Spike and Kylie go onto the dance floor, followed by Pryor and Christain, and Neko and J-lynn. Spike would've blended in with the darkness perfectly if it wern't for his hair, black leather pants and a dark blood red button down shirt that was half open. Kylie blended in and if it wernt for the lights flashing over them she'd be nearly invisible. Black leather pants and a black spegetti strap top that showed off her body. Spikes hands rest on her hips and his head was down near her neck with her arms around his neck.

"I'll be your lover, I'll be forever, I'll be tomorrow, I'am anything when I'm high. Don't you want some of this? Don't you need some of this? You shove your hair down my throat, I feel your fingers inside me. Tear this bitter fruit to mess and wrap it in your soiled dress, now you must spit out the seeds. I'll be your lover, I'll be forever, I'll be tomorrow, I'am anything when I'm high. Don't you want some of this? Don't you need some of this? Anything when I'm high..."

They turn and look at Drake staring at Spike , obviously jealous, and ready to rip his head off his shoulders. The song ends and Kylie comes up between them.

"Hey Ruby, A cup of ice, and a mug for Spike. Warm it up, he's a crybaby when his bloods not warm."

"I'am not, I just prefere it to taste like tap." spike comes up behind her and grabs her arms, and looks at Draco seeing an image of himself. "Who are you?"

"Who are you?" Draco asks back.

"What?" Kylie turns around, and looks back and forth between the two tall blonds. "Well thats just creepy."

"Kyle." Ruby gets her attention.

"Thanks." Kylie picks up her cup of ice and the mug while Spike and Draco continue in their staring contest. "Bye Spike." She says walking down the bar where Drake is, Spike follows.

"Thats no vampire, its a lap dog." Adrian says, and gets a glare from Spike about eight feet way.

"I think he herd you." Blaise tells him.

"Can I go dance now?" Lucas asks.

"No."

"Then why are we here?" Lucas questions.

"Because he wants us to be here." Draco answers.

"If I'm dancing I'm still here, Bye." Lucas leaves the bar into the crowd and disappears.

"See ya mate." Blaise disappears.

"Don't worry, I'm not gonna leave ya." Adrian sits next to Draco.


	5. 5 Club M Part 2

**_H.P. :Dangerous Type: Chapter 5: Club M Part Two_**

**_Disclaimer: I own nothing of Harry Potter, that belongs to J.K.R. I only own Kylie, her crew, and her nemesis. Also, some new characters I created: Lucas, Adrian and Adena (twins) Death Eaters. _**

**_2nd Disclaimer: I own nothing of Angel, Charmed, or Buffy the Vampire Slayer; some characters may be mentioned in this chapter, and possibly (a little) out of character. _**

**Thanks to lovenotknown for reviewing :) **

**START **

Kylie wraps her arms around Spikes neck and leans back with his hot breath on her neck, he pulls her head back up and they continue dancing till the song was over. She looks around spotting one of the four from the bar being pushed back into a corner by who she reconized to be Harmony. She shakes her head and goes through the crowd to the corner.

"Harmony!" Kylie yells, causing the blond to spin around. "Now, you know the house rules. If you get them outside, you can feed on them but here we are inside." Kylie says, "So-" she waves her hand.

"I can kill you where you stand." Harmony steps away from Lucas. "I don't know what he sees in you."

"Harmony, I suggest you remove yourself from my club before I have you removed." Kylie holds up her right hand a flashes a bright yellow orb.

"Bitch." Harmony calls her pushing past her towards the front.

"Don't I know it." Kylie looks to Lucas, "Are you alright?"

"She really was going to turn me."

"Yeah, well, be glad she didn't cause if she did she'd follow you around for eturnity."

"Thank-you Kylie."

"You know my name but I don't know yours."

"Oh, Lucas Webb." He holds his hand out to her.

"Kylie Hart." She shakes his hand. "So, with the exception of being nearly eatten, how do you like my club?"

"I love it." He smiles, "Do you wanna dance?"

"I would but no, In about two minuites all humans are leaving."

"Why?"

"Its Saturday, bloodbath night." Kylie turns on her heel and goes towards the bar.

"Are you leaving?"

"No." Kylie goes to Ruby and whispers something in her ear.

"Whats going on?" Draco asks Lucas as he comes up, "Why is everyone leaving?"

"Kylie said it's bloodbath night, what ever the hell that is."

"I think we should go." Adrian says.

"Yeah, I was nearly bitten if it wernt for Kylie."

"You talked to her?" Blaise asks.

"Yeah, she came up and saved my ass."

"Wheres your wand?"

"In the car." Lucas asks.

"Great place for it." Draco says looking at the dance floor as it was beginning to fill again.

"I'd stay back if you don't want your cloths stained." Ruby tells them wiping down the counter top, she checks her watch; it was only a minuite into the song.

Ruby disappears into the back, picks up the phone and diles for the fire department.

The quartet look back to the dance floor to see people dancing, some faster than their eyes can see. (Imagine the beginning of Blade, the club scene; and with the same song.) Kylie and Pryor dance together, twirling and spinning eachother. The first three or four buttond undone along with the last three or four leaving one or two buttoned in the middle. (Imagine Mercury and her girlfriend.)

Ruby smiles at the boys watching the crowd as if everything was normal, and she pulls the fire alarm causing blood to rain from the sprinklers on the ceiling.

"Is that..." Adrian begins and puts his hand out.

"Blood." Ruby tells them.

They look to eachother and turn to see Kylie and her friends having a grand time dancing in the blood rain.

"Is it just me or is anyone else thinking how messed up she is?" Draco asks.

"Can we go now?" Adrian asks.

"I wouldn't go that way If i were you." Ruby tells them, "This way." she opens the bar and lets them through, "This is the back door, go to the left and go straight to get back out onto the street."

"Thanks."

"No problem." Ruby tells them and closes the door.

"I think we call it a night." Adrian says.

"Yeah." the rest murmur while going to the car, sitting down in it as the club emptied.

Kylie walks out with her click, blood soaked her cloths, her skin and her hair. She wildly shakes her head and fluffs her hair out, smiling and talking to the others.


	6. Scary Car Ride

**_H.P. :Dangerous Type: Chapter 5: Scary Car Ride_**

**_Disclaimer: I own nothing of Harry Potter, that belongs to J.K.R. I only own Kylie, her crew, and her nemesis. Also, some new characters I created: Lucas, Adrian and Adena (twins) Death Eaters. _**

_**Bold & Italics telepathy**_

_**Bold, Italics & underlined thoughts.**_

The four leave the resterant and are immediatly approached by three large men, they open their coats showing them a gun each of them has.

"In the car." The one orders.

"Now." Another commands.

"Come on, today." Kylies voice is herd from the front seat of a red hummer.

Draco opens the front door and slides in the passenger seat, and the three sit in the back. Kylie quickly pulls into the street and begins speeding off, then calms down.

"Why are you following me?"

"What are you tal-"

"You've been following me since the carnival, now," she speeds up, "If you don't tell me why I'll make you wish you did. Catch my drift?" She looks at him out of the corner of her eye and speeds up a bit more.

_**What do I tell her?**_

**_Tell her... _Voldemort thinks. _I'd rather her be my bride, but she'll be more easily manipulated as my daughter. Tell her youre working for her father looking for his daughter._**

"Answer me." She speeds up more and switches into the opposite lane where traffic came towards them.

"What are you doing!" Adrian yells from the back seat.

"We work for your father." Draco blurts causing her to do a u-turn and park on the side of the street, slowly she looks to him.

"You lie."

"I don not." Draco says offended.

"Where is he?" She asks.

"Wizard London."

"Wizard London?" she repeats, then murmurs, "Great."

"Whats his name?"

_**What do I tell her?**_

_**Tell her my name is Tom Riddle, and that she may know me as Lord Voldemort.**_

"Tom Riddle." Draco answers.

"He's de-"

"You may know him as Lord Voldemort." Draco tells her.

Kylie begins to laugh and pulls out back into the street.

"Whats so funny?" Lucas asks.

"That I believe you." Kylie tells him, "I didn't scare you guys too bad did I? With my driving?"

"Pssh, no." Adrian tells her.

"Yes you did he just dosnt want to admit it." Lucas tells her.

"Why is it you believe me?" Draco asks.

"It was the last name on my list."

"Woah, going a little fast there arn't ya?" Lucas asks from the back seat as Kylie reaches over to the glove box and gets a pick of smokes.

"Do you want to walk?"

"No."

"Then shut it, I'm thinking and you talking is interupting me."

"Youre a blunt one arnt ya?" Lucas asks.

Kylie laughs, "I didn't take my medication today." She glances at Draco and then the guys in the back by using the mirror.

"Your serious arnt you?" Draco says.

Kylie smiles and blows her smoke out the window.

"Those things are bad for you." Draco tells her.

"So is my job but you don't see me quitting that. Besides theres as much fiberglass in one of these things thats in the air that we breath twenty-four/seven." flicks ashes.

"What is your job exactly?" Draco asks.

"Assassin, theif, bosy guard, depends on what my boos needs to be done."

_**Interesting.**_


End file.
